prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Reincarnate
Reincarnate (生まれ変わる Umarekawaru) is the first ending theme from Noble Pretty Cure. It debuts in Episode 1 and is performed by Yanagi Nagi. Lyrics TV Version Romanization= Me kara ochita yōna namida Te kara ochiru yōna chi Watashi no kioku o tsukisasu itami Sore ni taeshinonde tanoshimu Tsuki ga kagayakimasu kaze ga hayaku fuku hana ga kanzen ni saita umi no nami ni yotte Taiyō ga sekai o terasu kaminari ga hibiita watashi no munayake no honō tsumetai tōku no koe Kako kara hashi o musubimasu karera ga eranda mirai e sore o kanjiru sore wa watashitachi to hitotsu ni naru sore ga sutāto ni naru ima karera wa umarekawaru |-| Japanese= 目から落ちたような涙 手から落ちるような血 私の記憶を突き刺す痛み それに耐え忍んで楽しむ 月が輝きます 風が速く吹く 花が完全に咲いた 海の波によって 太陽が世界を照らす 雷が響いた 私の胸やけの炎 冷たい遠くの声 過去から橋を結びます 彼らが選んだ未来へ それを感じる それは私たちと一つになる それがスタートになる 今彼らは生まれ変わる |-| English= like tears that fell from eyes like blood that drip from hand the pain that stings through my memories enduring it and enjoying it the moon shines the wind blows fast the flower bloomed fully by the ocean waves the sun lights the world the thunder echoed flames of my heart burn cold and distant voice connecting the bridge from the past to the future they chosen feel it it will become one with us and it will be the start because now they reincarnate Full Version Romanization= Me kara ochita yōna namida Te kara ochiru yōna chi Watashi no kioku o tsukisasu itami Sore ni taeshinonde tanoshimu Tsuki ga kagayakimasu kaze ga hayaku fuku hana ga kanzen ni saita umi no nami ni yotte Taiyō ga sekai o terasu kaminari ga hibiita watashi no munayake no honō tsumetai tōku no koe Kako kara hashi o musubimasu karera ga eranda mirai e sore o kanjiru sore wa watashitachi to hitotsu ni naru sore ga sutāto ni naru ima karera wa umarekawaru Sosogikoma reta kioku higeki,-zai to eiyū sukunakutomo kore wa yumede wanai Sugu ni unmei ga kuru nigeta to shite mo watashi wa hitoride wanai chikara ga afureta Kako o ima sugu hōchi suru issho ni mirainotameni tatakau shinjiru sonohi ga kurudarou mu senshoku no sekai tagai ni aisuru basho Eien no tamashī ikite iruga ikite inai Sorera no te o tsukamu sorera no te o hanasu mirai e no michi no mugen no kanōsei suteppu to kokoro o han'ei suru hidari, migi, massugu susumu hitotsu erabu umarekawari kara no chikara |-| Japanese= 目から落ちたような涙 手から落ちるような血 私の記憶を突き刺す痛み それに耐え忍んで楽しむ 月が輝きます 風が速く吹く 花が完全に咲いた 海の波によって 太陽が世界を照らす 雷が響いた 私の胸やけの炎 冷たい遠くの声 過去から橋を結びます 彼らが選んだ未来へ それを感じる それは私たちと一つになる それがスタートになる 今彼らは生まれ変わる 注ぎ込まれた記憶 悲劇、罪と英雄 少なくともこれは夢ではない すぐに運命が来る 逃げたとしても 私は一人ではない 力があふれた 過去を今すぐ放置する 一緒に未来のために戦う 信じる その日が来るだろう 無染色の世界 互いに愛する場所 永遠の魂 生きているが生きていない それらの手をつかむ それらの手を放す 未来への道の無限の可能性 ステップと心を反映する 左、右、まっすぐ進む 1つ選ぶ 生まれ変わりからの力 |-| English= like tears that fell from eyes like blood that drip from hand the pain that stings through my memories enduring it and enjoying it the moon shines the wind blows fast the flower bloomed fully by the ocean waves the sun lights the world the thunder echoed flames of my heart burn cold and distant voice connecting the bridge from the past to the future they chosen feel it it will become one with us and it will be the start because now they reincarnate poured memories tragedy, sin and heroes at least this is not a dream fate will soon come even if I run away but I'm not alone our powers overflowed letting go the past right now fight for the future together believe one day that day will come unstained world where love each other eternity soul living but lifeless grab those hands let go those hands infinite possibilities of path to the future reflect the steps and heart left, right or straight forward choose on by one powers from reincarnate Synopsis On the first scene, it shows rainbow colored eyes opened as tears falling. Then a hand covered in blood. Then the hand reaches out as it shines and exploded. Then it will be pictures. The first picture is Noir with her eyes closed and fly with her demon wings. Then Aria with closed eyes as she wrapped her hands around her body. Then Miho lay down in a flower bed with her eyes closed. Then Shinju who closed her eyes and she drowned. Then Yuuki who got her hand reached out in the middle of fire. Then it shows picture of the girls from a broken mirror. Then it shows portrait picture of the cures, shooting it from Noir at the top to Miho at the bottom. Then it shows the same effect picture of them in their cure form. Then it changes into a picture of a scythe againts a solar eclipse, then a broken staff with tools around it, then a spear in the corner of a room with scratches, a bow with broken arrows and a sword stabbed in the ground. Trivia * This series bring back the tradition where the ending theme does not have the cures dancing in CGI. * The song has the same tune as Amnesia Opening, Zoetrope ** The writer re-writes the lyrics like the opening theme Category:Endings Category:Music Category:Noble Pretty Cure music